<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If I Could Count The Ways (I Carry You With Me) by eLOCIn, Percilout</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218918">If I Could Count The Ways (I Carry You With Me)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eLOCIn/pseuds/eLOCIn'>eLOCIn</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percilout/pseuds/Percilout'>Percilout</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>They Call It Crazy (I Call It Love) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Falling In Love, Getting Together, M/M, Threats of Violence, implied panic attack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:54:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eLOCIn/pseuds/eLOCIn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percilout/pseuds/Percilout</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>10 weird ways for Superman to carry Batman</p><p>(Number 10 will surprise you)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>They Call It Crazy (I Call It Love) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If I Could Count The Ways (I Carry You With Me)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/santino/gifts">santino</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by the a Superbat server talking about their favourite "Superman carrying Batman really weirdly" comic panels.</p><p>Edit: I decided to change the title from the one found in the summary to this new one, all credits for it go to my friend santino &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>1 by his hands</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Superman, let go of me!"</p><p>"How else am I supposed to hold if you if you refuse to be bridal-carried or be held in my arms?"</p><p>"Not at all! I could have just taken the car!"</p><p>"And waste precious time without you? I thought you were supposed to be smarter than that."</p><p> </p><p>(Bruce grumbled a lot but, when they defused the bomb with just a few seconds to spare, he was quietly glad for his friend’s stubbornness.)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>2 by his feet</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"KAL!"</p><p>"You said no hands."</p><p> </p><p>(As he saw Bruce slowly begin to go slightly green in his face and start shaking, Clark quickly righted him and held him close to his chest. A fast-breathing Batman was clinging to his shoulders as he shushed him and apologised a dozen times. They will never speak of this again.)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>3 back-to-back </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"I don’t like this."</p><p>"Shut up and watch the clouds."</p><p> </p><p>(The sunset made them glow in beautiful reds and oranges. One of them looked like an S and it made him smile, but that’s a secret for just himself to keep.)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>4 by the tip of his cape</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Superman."</p><p>"Yes, Batman?"</p><p>"My cape won’t be able to hold my weight for much longer."</p><p>"I’m sure it will be fine."</p><p> </p><p>(It was not, in fact, fine. The clasps broke and Clark had to take a nosedive to catch Bruce before he could collide with the rocky hills beneath them. Alfred called him "Mister Kent" and stopped giving him extra biscuits for a whole week after it happened for recklessly endangering his son.)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>5 wrapped in Superman’s cape</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(Bruce just sighed and tried finding a comfortable position. He hoped no one would see him like this. Clark could only look down at him with a soft smile.)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>6 balanced on two lines of rope</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"I really thought Tuesday’s embarrassment of Jimmy snapping a picture of my head sticking out of your cape couldn’t be topped."</p><p>"You’ll get over it, B."</p><p>"My reputation won’t."</p><p> </p><p>(Bruce set up rumours of Batman devouring a crook like a rabid animal. His reputation got over it.)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>7 perched in a baby carrier</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Why did you think making me step into it would be better than simply carrying me? And where did you even get this thing?"</p><p>"There was a store for baby supplies at the next corner."</p><p>"So you went to buy this in the three whole minutes it took me to defeat our last enemy?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"I don’t even know what to say to that anymore. I’m ending our friendship."</p><p> </p><p>(They got take-out that night.)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>8 holding onto a door like in Titanic</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"I thought I told you enough times to just carry me!"</p><p>"Well, I didn’t buy anything this time, so it‘s an improvement, isn‘t it?"</p><p>"Improvement? In which department?"</p><p>"The romantic one."</p><p>"What?!"</p><p> </p><p>(Bruce shut up as Clark threatened to sing My Heart Will Go On. He stewed in his own thoughts for the next few weeks.)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>9 by the ears on his cowl </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Superman, I swear to you, if you destroy another one of my suits with this, I will kill you."</p><p>"I’ll dare you to try, you can‘t even reach me like thi- wait, no, don‘t get the Kryptonite-lined Batarang out, I‘ll carry you like normal!"</p><p> </p><p>(Clark did not go on to carry him the normal way, as he realised that the Kryptarangs would force both of them to fall to their painful deaths. He knew that Bruce wouldn’t let that happen. Remembering the week of a silently angry Alfred, though, he contented himself with carrying him by his forearms.)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>10 as a picture in his breast pocket</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Clark? I didn’t know you-"</p><p>"I keep my loved ones where they should be. Close to my heart."</p><p> </p><p>(If Bruce shed a tear at that, well, that’s just his own business. And if Clark saw, wiped it away with his thumb, and got up to give him a gentle kiss... well, no one could make a better pair than the World’s Finest.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed reading this!<br/>Tell me YOUR favourite ways to hold a (grumpy) Bat in the comments :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>